The Daughter of Khorne
by King Vader 66
Summary: Title says it all.
1. Chapter 1

_**This first chapter may be a bit sensitive to some people. if you get offended well that's too fucking bad I'm not gonna apologize**._

_**T****his story will get pretty gorey Khorne would be very insulted if there wasn't gore**._

_**N****ow let's get this bitch started you ****heretics.**_

* * *

23 year old Ki snuck around to the backyard of her parents house. After she snapped the neck of their dog named Oz. she walked to the back door, and opened it. she saw her Mom with her back faceing towards her.

Cooking dinner for her and her husband quitely Ki walked over to the countertop adjacent from her mother. who is oblivious to the person behind her.

Ki grabs a butcher's knife off a cutting board and looks at her reflection with a blank expression. with a ghost of a smirk playing on her lips. her train of thought then gets derailed from it's current station.

Do to her mother that has turned around to see her daughter looking into the blade of the knife. she is holding completely unaware of the danger that is looming.

"Honey why didn't you call me and your father that you were coming over?" the woman said as she embraced her child.

But her loving embrace was returned with a cold blade being placed in and out of her stomach five times in a quick and rapid motion. the older women stumbled backwards in shock.

"w... wh... why?" the woman barely managed to wheeze out with a look of disbelief. as she stumbled to the counter to her side struggling to keep on her feet.

"Hmm I think I'll kill Ronnie next and then I'll wait for dad to come home." Ki said as she looked at the front door with a monotone voice and a face devoid of emotion.

"Please d-don't kill your brother and your father... wh-what ever it is that I h-have done to you please know that I love yo-" before the older woman could say another word. her own daughter viciously stabs her to death ignoring her cries.

After Ki finished killing her mother she sat in the blood of the lifeless corpse of her mother.

"Now I will kill that little brother of mine." but before she stood up she rubbed her mother's blood on her face. for some reason she can't explain it but it felt good.

Ki stood up and walked up the stairs to turn left and walk down the hall. where she can hear her brother's heavy metal music playing.

She opened the door to her brother's room to see him sleeping peacefully faceing forward to the door. Ki walked to the side of his bed and brushed a lock of hair behind his ear.

He shot up awake to see his sister setting on the ground next to his bedside with red face paint on or so he thought.

"Ha...ha...ha very funny sis Halloween isn't for another day." he said not unamused by her antics that she normally does on Halloween. that was until he saw a knife with the same red substance that was on her face. resting in her hand on her lap.

He tensed up and swallowed the courage to ask and he instantly regretted it. "Ki is that stuff on you what I think it is."

"Yes it is." she looked at him with no sign of regret or compassion in her voice.

He needed no more reasons to run so he did just that. as he was running out of his room, Ki sliced the knife across his Achilles tended knocking him to the ground screaming.

"W-what the fuck!! is wrong with you... you god damn psycho!!"

Ki walked to him as he was crawling to his door in some pitiful attempt to save dwindling life.

She knelt at his side and grabbed him by his ponytail, and with one fluid motion she cut open his throat extinguished his fading light. Ki remained kneeling at her brother's side. just watching with no pity or remorse for what she has just done.

After her brother took his last gurggle for life. Ki got up and walked downstairs and entered the garage.

She walked to her mom's corpse with a saw in hand Ki set the saw on the kitchen counter. She grabbed the bottom of her pant legs. then proceeded to drag her mother's body up the stairs and into her parents bedroom.

Ki left the room for a moment and came back in the room with saw in hand. too where she began to severe her own mother's head. after she finished defiling her mother's corpse Ki went back into her brother's room and defiled his body in the same way.

After she was done she walked back to her parents room with her brother's head in hand. she looked back out in the hallway until her eyes fell upon her family portrait they looked so happy. Ki only shed a single tear.

With a sneer she slammed the door shut.

* * *

**9:34 PM**

"I'm sorry that I'm late honey but the Sheriff needed me for something before my shift was over." Ki's father Winston said as he walked through the front door.

"Honey why are the lights off?"

He turned the lights on. he came to the conclusion that maybe she took Oz for a walk down the yellow brick road. he walked to the kitchen to get himself a beer but he stopped and stood still looking at what appears to be a puddle of blood. Winston quickly upholstered his police issued pistol.

"Honey! Ronnie! Answer me!!" Winston yelled out in fear for his family.

He saw that the puddle had a trail leading to some where so he followed it. the trial lead to his staircase and continued to go up the stairs he gulped. then took a step forward.

Winston clinched tighter to the handle of his 45. hopeing no not hopeing but praying to any god that would listen. wishing that his family was fine and his wife and son were just pulling a very bad joke.

As he reached the top of the stairs the blood trail went left Winston followed it all the way too his and his wife's room. he raised his gun and swallowed a lump in his throat preparing himself for what he might see.

He slowly opened the door it was dark but he saw what looked to be a candles in on his bed so he turned on the light.

"No!! No!! Ahhhhhh!!" he said as he dropped to his knees in tears at the site before him.

He found his son and wife's heads setting next to each other on gorey display. at the foot of his bed with their tongues cut out and replaced by lit candlesticks with some sort of carved smiles on their faces as some sick twisted versions of Jack-o'-lanterns.

He was about to call it in until he saw a note on the edge of the bed it read. _(Trick Or Treat) _after he finished reading the note. he heard a loud noise come from downstairs he wiped the tears from his eyes and got to his feet. he was gonna kill whoever did this the law be dammed. as he walked out of his room he saw his family portrait with one farse writing in blood on portrait_. __(Give me something good too eat or die.)_ the sick son of a bitch is mocking him just knowing that the Basterd who butchered his family. is still in his home just pissed him off beyond belief.

Winston ran out of his room and ran down the stairs as he stepped off the last step to the base of the stairs. his gun is knocked out of his hands. he quickly looked at who it was but before he could get a look the basterd pushed his luck with another swing.

Winston grab the hooded figure's wrist in the middle of a swing and with his free hand he gripped the attacker. by the throat, and threw them away from him they landed on the glass table brokering it. it helped that Winston was a good six'foot and five'inches tall and bulky but his aslint was quite short. then again a lot of people are short compared to someone of Winston's height. but he didn't stop there he didn't give this person the chance to get up. he was a man driven mad by a primal rage. the next thing he knew he found himself setting on top of his attackers chest.

"I wanna see who you are you fucking monster!!, you think you can just waltz in my home and take my family from me!!" he said as he pulled the hood off with his hand that wasn't on the murderers neck. when he found out who was under the hood his heart sank in to his chest at who he saw.

He was so stunned that he was incapable of making a coherent sentence he relinquished his grip. and stumbled backwards he fell on his bum but he quickly broke himself away from his trans.

As his murderous daughter got up as if unfazed and almost amused by her father's attempt to kill her. He looked at his gun he had to kill his daughter no this thing what ever it was, it was no daughter of his.

He wasn't the only one looking at the gun he fumbled to get to his feet but he did none the less. she ran over to the staircase where the weapon that would determine the others fate that lies.

They both ran for the gun his daughter jumped over the couch as she dove for the gun. As soon as her hand grabbed on to the gun Winston grabbed her by her right leg and dragged her back over to him.

Ki spined around as she was being dragged to her father with out warning she brought the but end of the gun to her father's temple. with all her strength knocking him off of her unconscious, but she wouldn't be satisfied until there was blood. she walked over to the destroyed coffee table while putting the gun in the back of her wasteband and picked up the meat tenderizer one more time.

Once in her hand she made her way back over to her father she straddled his stomach. and brung the hammer down on to his skull then she did it again and again and again until his face was a unrecognizable mess all was quite nothing but the sound of blood from her father dripping off of the meat tenderizer to the floor. she still held the hammer grasped tightly in her hand just looking at what used to be her father.

She heard a voice in the back of her head saying. (That's not enough blood why not kill more we need more blood.)

She got off her father's corpse she took his keys and left the hammer in favor of a butcher knife she put it in her hoodie pocket. and walked upstairs into her parents closet and picked up her dad's shotgun and a box of shells. she loaded the shotgun and sat it on the nightstand then she walked into the bathroom and looked at how dirty even her long light brown hair was matted with the blood of her family.

She strep down until she was stark naked Ki left the bathroom only to come back with hair clippers and shaved her hair into a buzz cut. then she turned on the shower and didn't get in until the water was so hot it would feel as if ones skin was to melt off.

As she was in the shower staring at her feet watching the blood wash down the drain. thinking about what she is going to do tomorrow until it hit her.

* * *

**Ki's P.O.V.**

if my memory serves me correctly Ronnie's Highschool does a Halloween dance. yes now I know what I'm going to do they will get their chance to dance with the reaper I will send him some dancing partners.

Good thing dad let me get my gun license when I turned 21 but it's time I get to bed I got a big day tomorrow.

As I lay down in my ex-parents bed in my dream scape. that I should be scared of and even considere them to be Nightmares. but I don't feel scared of them at all to be honest it's like I'm at home.

my dreams as of lately has been about a place where it can only be described in one word hell. there are millions of skulls so vast that I feel like I can walk for an entirety but never reach the end.

And there is rivers and lakes of blood even erupting volcanoes in the far distance the air reeks of copper and fire. the sky is red but it's not a solid red more like a red mist I can only assume is blood as well.

That's not all there are creatures that looked to be demons and humans and other kinds of different creatures fighting and killing one another. Constant war cries then I always see a man who I have come to develop sexual feelings for. in red bulky armor that looks cool his left arm witch is very muscular has no armor on it just a chain wrapped around his wrist. holding in his right hand is a big axe with what looks to be chainsaw blades as the blade.

He is at least seven feet tall holding a severed head in his left hand. standing on top of a mountain of bodies. with his left arm raised out above him to a extremely gigantic humanoid figure setting on a really badass throne. that would put the iron throne from "Game Of Thrones" to shame. on top of a mountain of skulls overseeing all the madness just watching in what seems to be joyful glee while the carnage ensues then I hear the man in armor yell at the top of his lungs to no one imputicler.

**"BLOOD FOR THE BLOOD GOD!!! SKULLS FOR THE SKULL THRONE!!! LET THE GALAXY DROWN IN BLOOD****!!!"**

I awoke and looked at the clock on mom's nightstand. I saw it was almost four AM I got up now that it's slaughter time.

"Why do I keep having that dream although I wouldn't mind seeing that big guy in the red armor." affter I said that I slapped myself out of grogginess.

And removing the annoying thoughts out of my mind. I put on my black jeans. then my boots I put on a plane black shirt and put on my black hoodie from yesterday.

I grab dad's shotgun and put the pistol in the same spot as last night but I go back to the closet and pick up magazines for dad's police issued pistol.

"Good thing dad was firm believer in the second amendment."

I put them in my pockets and but before I go I should leave a suicide letter for the cops when they go to tell my "family" that I mass murdered a bunch of Jackass Highschool kids.

After I finished writing my suicide note I picked up the shotgun and slung it over my shoulder. I made sure to grab some extra shotgun shells then I walked downstairs and left the letter on the front door.

I turned around and walked over to dad's car without giving the house a second glance. I got in and drove to the Highschool I pulled into the parking lot. and there was no one in sight that's good for me. I don't want to waste a bullet on some dumb ass before I get the chance to pump led into a crowd of people.

That's enough thinking it's time for me to kill and time for me to die. I grab my shotgun and get out of the car and walk into the school as I am walking to the gym. I make sure the safety is off on my shotgun and pump it I hear the satisfying sound of the click.

I find myself standing in front of the gym doors I knocked on the door. to my surprise my old teacher from when I went to this shity school opened the door.

I say hi to mister Gordon when I mean by say hi I mean I blew his fucking brains out.

Then I walk into the gym I heard screaming so I introduced myself by shooting into a crowd of people killing eight of them. then when I went to reload the shotgun I heard some dumb kid running at me with a chair above his head trying to be the hero but is no such things as heroes in this world only villains. useing my left hand I grab my pistol and pull it out then I aimed it at the hero's head. he still didn't stop what brave boy brave but foolish. so I simply shot him in between the eyes and he slumped to the ground like a bag of rocks.

"That's what happens to heroes." I said as I put my pistol back into my wasteband and finished loading the shotgun.

but saw out of the corner of my eyes when I finished reloading three students run out of the doors I came through earlier.

I think one of them was injured should be easy to find them I walk out of the gym and see them two boys holding a girl who is limping I see them enter the library.

If you want to go play hide and seek I don't mind being it.

* * *

**_No one's POV_**

Ki silently walked in the library she started to look for the three students she saw a illuminating light come from behind the librarians desk.

She walked behind the librarians desk and saw a boy in a tuxedo. with a 1970's afro wig that had a little bit of his classmate's brains in it. he looked up to see Ki's stoney expression he was about to say something.

But he didn't say anything because Ki put the Barrel of the shotgun in his mouth and fired. the shot rang out like thunder she heard a gasp come from underneath a table. then she heard someone behind the rows of books.

She walked to the thread row Ki walked to the boy who was hiding and completely felling to do so. she aimed at his head and put the tip of the barrel at the side of his head she didn't even let him turn around as she blew the side of his head off.

Then she went to the table where she heard the gasp came from earlier Ki. put her shotgun on top of a nearby table and pulled out the same kitchen knife she used to take the lives of her brother and mother.

Ki kicked the table over reveling the girl scream and plead for her life.

"Why are you doing this?!"

"I don't even know myself." Ki said before she jumped on the girl and ruthlessly stabbing and slashing at the girl to death.

The girl was helpless to defend herself but she tried all in vain.

Ki herd police sirens she picked up her shotgun and cocked it.

"This is the police come out with your hands up no one else needs to die here."

Ki walked out with her hands up one police officer walk up to her. but he stopped his tracks when she pulled out the pistol from her wasteband. the officer doesn't have time to draw his weapon as Ki shoots him five times sending him to the ground.

"Fire! Fire!"

The Sheriff shouted she aims her gun in their general direction they didn't hesitate the police shoot her to death. but as she layed dieing on the cold wet pavement she smiled as she looked up at the sky she took her last breath.

But to her dismay she did not feel deaths cold embrace. she opened her eyes to see not a fiery lake but a tunnel of red,purple and blue. with demons howling and reaching out trying to grab ahold of her and drag her to god knows where. it felt as if she spent years in the tunnel only to black out.

But suddenly everything went came to light as she opened her eyes for a few moments she heard a baby cry. but she noted that it was her that was crying she opened her eyes fully.

To see a woman that has Short white hair in style of a bob cut, with the eyes of a soldier who has seen countless battles what looked like black armor holding. a necklace of a I with a skull in the center aswell as a three lines are going straight across in the center.

"This child will become a great Adeptus Sororita in the name of Holy Terra I dove thy Amelia Aurelius. when you come of age you will under go training and bring glory to the imperium of man in the name of the God Emperor... put her with the other pure ones." she said as she hand Ki to a nun all white robes common of nuns to wear but it had red trimmings them.

With that the white haired woman layed the inquisitions necklace on Ki's blanket she looks to the side seeing a who she as become.

Needless to say Ki was unhappy was an understatement she was fucking furious. that she was a baby again but that anger was quickly subsided and replaced with confusion to were and what will happen to her.

(But at least I'm not burning in hell as I should be. but I am not going to look a gift horse in the mouth I will not waste this undeserved second chance at life.)

* * *

**_I need reviews for the review throne_**.

**_A_****_ny mean comments are _****_heresy and will be ignored._**

**_Constructive criticism is approved by the Emperor and Khorne._**


	2. Chapter 2

**_I_****_cegirl1 thank you for the review keep it icey girl._**

**_Bang I shot myself in the head for that corny ass joke. Emperor why must you forsake me._**

**_Also thanks Gilgamesh king of mongrels. don't worry the Emperor forgives you._**

**_And shout out to Toraach for reading this gose out to you_****_._**

**_You guys are what keeps this story going reviews for the review god._**

**_Don't expect much of her training because I couldn't find anything on the Adeptus Sororitas training regiment except that they are raised to venerate the Emperor._**

**_ohh Wait I think I hear Inquisitors at my door nooo! my plans to become a demon prince. have been ruined ruuiinneedd! I say oh wait a second..._**

**_Were good there gone now we can read this heresy. but shhhhh they might come back so we must be quick about reading this._**

**_Now let us see what Ki will do my fellow heretics._**

* * *

The nun walked into a room with 20 other babies that are laying in their own respective cribbs sleeping. Ki noticed that the room's walls were cold steel gray walls but sense this is the future it's probably stronger then steel is.

Ki didn't know were she is but it seems that her lot in life has already been chosen for her.

She doesn't know what an Adeptus sororita was but it seemed to Ki. that they were soldiers or nuns but to her it seems like the latter is what they are.

(huh it seems like I'm gonna be a soldier it seems that I go from being a mass murderer. to baby to a worrier nun actually that doesn't sound to bad.) Ki's thoughts are interrupted as she is put in her crib and the next thing she knows she fades out of consciousness.

* * *

**Time skip about 9 years later**

"And after the Horus heresy our Emperor still survived and now sets on the golden throne. and this is why we should always remember to give thanks for his sacrifice. and now we will discuss on how to more efficiently worship the god Emperor."

"But sister Trina wasn't the Emperor an atheist so technically we are braking his edict of no worshiping of any gods?" A nine year old Ki asks.

"Not another word or else you will be standing outside all night with no food or sleep. and if I find out that you even sat down I will see to it personally that you won't be able to set down for a month do you understand me child!!" the nun said in seething fury.

"But I was ju-"

"Enough I will not hear anymore of this borderline heretical talk."

"Yes ma'am I apologize for my foolishness." Ki sat down with her head down casted. thinking of a good way to kill the woman with her own fucking necklace that she wears. just thinking about it almost put a smile on the young murderous face.

"Now as I was saying."

* * *

**Later that day**

"I'm telling you sister superior with all do respect that child needs to be taken and put into another orphanage on a death world. and let the Emperor's judgement determine her fate. because I fear that she might be corrupted by chaos." Sister Trina said as she slammed her hands on the Sister Superior's desk.

"Tell me sister why is it you want this child to be put in such a place. as that and what makes you assume that she has been corrupted by chaos." the older sister said without looking away from the window overseeing the courtyard. looking at Ki standing in the middle of the courtyard in the rain.

"Because several weeks ago before you returned from a battle. when the girls were doing the usual march, they left with 21 girls and returned with only 19 left.

"I don't see how this holds any significance. it is not uncommon for a few candidates to die form exhaustion on a march."

"Those two that died were the top two candidates and they never once got exhausted not only this. but earlier she said that the Emperor would disagree with how the imperium is now."

"You can't blame her for being curious she is a child after all."

"Are you saying this because she is your niece you know what... that does not matter I highly suggest that she be moved. to a different orphanage preferably on a death world."

The older woman turned around and gave the younger sister a worning glare. before speaking with a tone that would make the mightiest of men on their knees begging for forgiveness.

"And about the other two that you believe my niece murdered it just means that they didn't meet the criteria of what it takes to be an Adeptus Sororita. if anything she did what would've happened on a battlefield. or in advanced training now leave I have documents to attend too." she said in a uncaring tone of voice as a servo skull flew to the front of her desk.

"Yes Ma'am." with that she turned around and walked to the door but she is stopped by the sister superior."

"And if you ever presume that my loyalty to the Imperium and Emperor are unpure I will see to it that you are placed into the Sisters Of Repentia. do you understand me." she said as she reached out to the servo skull and grabbed the documents and sat down with them.

"Yes Ma'am I apologize for my impudence."

"One more thing before you go. tell her that her punishment is over. starting tomorrow advanced training starting at O:300 hours dismissed.

"Yes Ma'am it will be done." she shut the door behind her and made her way to the courtyard.

* * *

**Ki's P.O.V**

That fucking bitch still punished me anyways. just for saying that the Emperor probably hates us for Ruining the Imperium. if someone perverted something I worked so hard to build for thousands of years. I would hate the inhabitants that ruined what I built.

Wait is she still mad at me for killing those two cunts its not my fault they kept. helping other people who keep kiling over if they can't take the training let them die.

Well I also did that because they kept getting in my way. I'm pretty sure my new aunt who is a total badass would have done the same thing well probably.

I am yanked out of my realm of thoughts. as I look up to see the bitch that made me do this idiotic punishment. Breath in and Breath out try not strangled her.

"Yes Ma'am."I say with a hint of malice.

"Your punishment is over because the sister superior has deemed it so."

"Okay?" I say more as a question then an answer and thankfully. she noticed it turns out she isn't as incompetent as I originally thought.

"Advanced training will begin at O:300 hours tomorrow so go dry your self off and go to sleep."

"But what about my dinner."

"I was not ordered to feed you."

Huh I should have expected that reaction from a bitch like her so I put on my usual poker face and say. "Yes Ma'am sorry I asked a question I already knew the answer to."

Then the bitch scoffed at me and yes she actually scoffed at me. and walked away back to the other sisters corders. After I dryed off I snuck into the kitchen while avoiding any servo skulls pertroling the hallways.

I find a big refrigeration unit but of course it has a futuristic code or thumb lock or some shit like that. it is the future after all so why wouldn't they have some sort of blade runner type of shit here.

It looks like I will go to bed with an empty stomach ohh shit I have that piece of stel bred in my pillow.

After I ate the piece of bred I went to sleep and also I don't have those dreams anymore ever since my reincarnation. but I sometimes feel those temptations to shed blood for some unknown reason. but I am a little kid right at the moment so murder is the last thing on my mind right now. I just need to show my acting skills and pretend to worship the Emperor as a god.

* * *

**Time skip 11 years later**

Ki is sitting in a rhino cleaning both of her chain swords on the outside. she looks calm but she is filled to the brim with excitement. for her sixth Battle and she even gots the scars to prove it.

"Commissar what is the E.T.A. of The Black Templars." The Canoness of Ki's unit speaks through her coms unit.

"They are almost in orbit just hurry and get here. I don't know how much longer me and my men can hold off these greenskins."

"Under stood may the Emperor's light protect you."

The rhino stopped Ki put on her helmet. she was the first one out to leave. the rhino she didn't bother waiting for the rest of her unit. with a great burst of speed she ran over to the trenches and saw orks and the imperial guardsmen killing each other.

She looked down and saw an ork pinning a guardsmen to the muddy ground. Ki jumped into the trench and revved her chain swords she ran over to the ork and guardsmen. She swung one of her chain swords in a wide arc takeing the dimwitted ork's head off of it's body.

It slumped to the ground Ki didn't even care to hear the guardsman give his gratitude. as the guardsman got up he saw Ki finish. cutting an ork weird boy in half she finally heard her fellow battle sisters enter the fray.

(Pshh took them long enough I don't see why they need to take their time. when the enemy is right in front of them. I'll probably get reprimanded for what I just did but fuck it.) Ki thought as she pinned an ork war boy to the wall on her right side and gutted him with one of her chain swords.

Affter she killed the simple minded ork she saw a gretchen. try to climb out of the trench. but Ki grabs the creature by the scruff of his neck and pulls it off the wall.

The gretchen scouts backwards but his back is met by the trench wall. with his hands out stretched and begging for it's life she scoffs at it's cowardice and says only one word. "Disgusting."

Then she stomped on it's skull crushing it into hundreds of pieces. do to her strength that is the equal of a primarch. but she keeps this fact a secret because she doesn't need to be accused of heresy and get killed again.

She looks out at the battlefield and smiles underneath her helmet at the sight before her. she can't explain it but war just makes her happy ever since. her first battle. were she got her first scar in the shape of three claw marks from a Tyranid. the scar is very deep and starts from her lower left eyelid and runs horizontally downwards. through her cheek and through both of her full lips to the tip of her chin.

But unfortunately she lost her aunt in her fourth battle she sacrificed herself. to save Ki from getting killed by an eldar farseeyer after that day. she became a lot more brutal and more hateful of eldar and especially psykers because there cowards. she always hated psykers but after losing her new aunt she hated them even more then before.

As Ki is looking at the battlefield she sees that the ork's WAAAGH! is still pushing forward. she was about to get out of the trench until she saw a ork get his head blown off by a bolter round. Ki looked behind her to see a solid unit of 40 Black Templars running towards the battlefield she nodded at the templar as a sign of thanks and respect.

Ki wasted no time at all to get back into action by stabbing an ork in the head as it tried to grab her leg and hack it off. with it's axe that it still held in it's hand after killing a good number of orks. she stopped killing and looked over the hill and that's when she saw it. A Great Gargant then she heard the Chaplin shout out an order to retreat.

(Wow I heard from some Astartes that a great Gargant are big but this thing. shouldn't even be able to move but it does none the less.)

But she didn't obey that order as she wasn't even feel winded at all. then that voice the voice that always demands for Blood she doesn't Hesitate. to run into the head long into the madness so fast that an Astartes's enhanced eyesight could perceive.

Slaughtering orks with reckless abandon as she stabbed an ork in the mouth. then she dragged the chain sword down his throat to his chest. she was in the middle of pulling her weapon out of the dead xeno's body then a warp portal appears out of the sky.

For a brief moment the battlefield went silent then a beam of warp lightening came from the portal. and struck the Gargant though it's middle section. imploding it sending it to fall face forward crushing any ork that was unlucky enough to be standing underneath the behemoth.

Then a greater demon of change flew out of the portal useing it's staff. to kill any ork with the swing of it's staff and setting fire to the battlefield.

Ki foregoing her chain sword she took this opportunity to run for the destroyed Gargant pushing any ork that would be foolish to stick around.

Quickly she climbed up on top of the Gargant and ran to the edge with out a second thought she jumped off the edge of the Gargant. as the demon flew by landing on top of the Greater demon's back. she used one hand to grab on to a tuff of the white cloth it is wereing.

The creature's second head looked on it's back to see Ki so it turned it's head around. a few seconds later it began to flap it's wings and ascend higher.

Ki looked up to see that it was trying to leave through the portal with her on it's back. so she did what any self respecting demi god would do if they were about to be taken through a portal. were fucked up demons come from she slayed the fucking monster.

Ki sheathed her one remaining sword to her hip and got up on wobbly legs she ran up to the things second neck. without any Hesitation she jumped on it's ostrich like neck she climbed to the base of it's bird like head. then she noticed how high they were off the ground a good 3,000 feet in the air and ascending by the second.

Ki climbed a little bit closer to it's eye and unsheathed her chain sword and revved it up and jammed it into the Demon's right eye. but as she did so it began to riv out it's worm like neck in agony while screeching in pain. and even going so far as to bashing it's head into it's twin while all the more driving the sword in even deeper.

**_2,_****_567_**

But Ki still managed to hold on to the chain sword with one hand while it struggled to stay in the air. she gripped onto her sword tighter and pulled out her bolter pistol. and shoved it inside the creature's wounded eye causeing it even more pain. before she shot the entire clip into the creature's eye putting an end to it's senseless struggling.

**_2,_****_392_**

Suddenly it's head slumped down the other head tried with all it could to keep flying to the portal. with one wing but it was not able to support it's other half so it began to rapidly plummet to the ground below.

**_2,267_**

It gave into the losing battle. it used what little strength it could muster to flip it's self over. looking at it's other head it saw the cause why it was falling. it used it's right hand to make an attempt to grab and crush her.

**_1,000_**

But Ki saw what it was trying to do so she pulled out her chain sword and let herself free fall. but she moved her way out of it's reach but she wasn't done yet so she dived into her dissent. making her fall faster as she landed on it's chest and stabbed her chain sword in it's chest.

**_0_**

With a thunderous crash the greater demon landed on the battlefield near the trenches. Ki got up and withdrew the chain sword from the creature's chest and sheathed it to her left hip. she slid off of the demon. then she walked over to the head that tried to use his hand to crush her like an empty beer can. she opened it's mouth to take one of it's teeth as a trophy but suddenly. it's eye's opened seeing this she backed away in a fighting stance chain sword at the ready.

_"You... will... pay... for... this... I do not care that you are the changer of ways niece you! will! pay_!"

"Search for any survivors!" Ki and the demon heard the Chaplin of The Black Templars shout out an order.

_"__Or maybe the humans could deal with you."_ the demon smiled at this revelation.

After it finished speaking it used the last of it's psychic power to send out a powerful wave of warp energy. through out the battlefield sending everyone except for Ki to the ground and after the dust cleared reveling that her comrades were closer than she thought.

Seeing that the demon's soul went back to the inmuterim. seeing no more enemies to kill she took her helmet off revealing her short blood red hair and bright green eyes. she just walked back to the trenches ignoring the fact that all of her comrades saw that she remained unaffected by what just happened.

Many of her comrades looked at her with distrust, contempt and disgust. but she doesn't even care what they thought about her. far as she was concerned their opinions didn't count for shit they ran away. like a bunch of cowards she stayed and fought to the end unlike her so called. "Comrades" and now their all uppity about her not being affected by a pathetic demonic Psyker's attack. she sneered at there willingness to continue fighting and the sheer fact that she had to call them comrades just made her sick.

(No doubt I'm gonna be labeled as a heretic and then the Inquisition will probably get involved since the Sisters Of Battle. are a branch of the Inquisition there probably going to take me to the flagship and interrogate me. and since im not really that loyal to the Imperium... when they find evidence that I am not loyal witch they will. I should expect to be executed.)

* * *

**_Wow her uncle tried to kidnap his own niece that is one seriously fucked up family._**

**_S_****_o overall she is going to have strength speed and all that primarch stuff._**

**_Except she has no Psyker abilities. she is immune to Psyker attacks and don't expect her to get any_****_ Psyker powers either_****_. because well she is Khorne's daughter and we all know his feelings about Psykers._**

**_Well I hope you guys and gals enjoyed this chapter._**


	3. Chapter 3

**_Thank you _****_Sunhater for the review I've never really been good at English. I have no excuses and you are absolutely right. I do need to spell check more before I post._**

**_P.S. this chapter is going to be very graphic there will be rape and necrophilia_**.

**_Again If your sensitive to these two things do not pass go do not collect two hundred dollars._**

**_You have been warned ._**

* * *

"You filthy mongrel how dare you!" The elder farseeyr shouted as Ki dodged a bolt of warp llightning.

Stop hiding behind your powers and face me you cowardly bitch!" Ki said while taking cover behind a pillar.

Suddenly the pillar disappeared and she found herself, laying on the ground with her aunt standing above her. with a spear piercing through her abdomen but her aunt continued to stare down. at Ki as she opened her lips blood poured out of her mouth. then after she coughed up a mouth full of blood she finally spoke with hateful murth.

"It's all your fault you did this you are the reason why I am dead."

"No! I didn't want this!"

"I told you that the mission was over but you let your arrogant's take a hold of you."

"I-I"

"You are a beast and If you act like a beast, you will be treated as one. you will never change you killed your family a now you have killed me.

"S-Stop it!!" Ki yelled while clutching her head with her eyes closed."

"Why didn't you stop when I was screaming honey."

Ki knew whose voice that belonged to she recognized it to be her mother's voice. she still had so much kindness in that voice that would be able to sooth the most violent. of individuals but was not able to sooth Ki's rage.

Ki opened her eyes to see that she was in her parents home but it looked to be rundown. the walls were a dingy brown but when she took upon a closer inspection. she saw that the walls weren't brown but had been painted in a dense coat of blood. Ki noticed that she was in the kitchen stood up and turned around. to see her mother standing in front of the stove. quickly she ran over to her mother and hugged her from behind.

"Mom I'm sorry I was just doing what the voice was telling me to do an-" She said while struggling to restrain her tears.

Ki did not received only a very disturbing signing about bad little boys and girls being murdered and turning their skin into clothing. Ki quickly let go disturbed by the horrorifing song and grabbed her mother's left shoulder. making her cut her creepy song short.

"Mom please answer me." Ki said as she spun her mother around. only to stifle a scream and stumble backwards at the sight before her.

It was her she was sure of it, but her clothes were all raggedy and her once smooth creamy alabaster skin. was covered in festering sores and blisters some of which were even popped and oozing a mixture of pus and blood, but this little fact didn't seem bother her in the slightest. in fact she seemed quite happy and joyful that her body was in it's current state. she was sucked up and skinny as if she has never had proper meal for the majority of her life.

It also looked as if she hadn't taken a shower in years. the scariest thing about her was her face. her mother's eyes looked so blood shot and dilated like she was high on meth.

Her smile was so wide that the corners of her mouth were bleeding. that wasn't even the worst of it. her once perfectly white teeth looked as if she had meth mouth some of her teeth had even falling out.

"Happy Birthday Honey." her mother said while licking pus from her chapte lips.

"Um it's not my-"

"You little ungrateful whore!! I spent all this time making you this fucking cake!!" Ki's mother threw the cake across the room, her face twisted her already horrorifing facial features into one of pure rage that made her already stretched thin skin rip in some areas.

"Nothing I do is good enough for you!! You think you have it all don't you!!"

"No mom that's no-"

"Don't you fucking lie too me!!"

"Mom I'm-"

"Shut the fuck up!! your no better than that piece of shit brother of yours!!" she said as she picked up a meat cleaver. from what looked to be a humans torso on the counter next to the stove in one of her callused hands.

Ki didn't waste any more time sticking around to see what kind of party tricks her mother could do with a meat cleaver

She ran to the staircase but she could still hear her crazed mother getting closer and closer. shouting about insane things about how ungrateful children should all be skinned alive and that their skins should be worn as coats.

Once at the top of the stairs she sees the hallway is way longer than what it actually should be.

Ignoring this she ran straight jumping over a pile of moldy clothes. she saw a door that was ajar she ran inside and quietly shut the door.

She didn't turn on the light let alone leave the door out of fear that her mother would hear her. Ki didn't even move until she was sure that her insane mother had past by.

Ki got up and tried to open the door to find it was locked she jiggled the door nob. until she heard the sound of chains swinging in dark behind her. she walked futher into the dark against her better judgment.

until she saw a thin light through the crack of a door way Ki walked closer to it and when she opened the door she wished she hadn't. she saw at least 30 or 40 mutilated women hanging by chained hooks 9 feet off the ground.

Ki noticed that their vaginas were sowed shut for some unknown reason. but as she looked closer at the body of a headless woman. she saw what looked to be sperm leaking out to fall to the blood soaked ground.

Ki didn't stay a second longer she walked down the hallway of defiled and mutilated corpses. she walked down a flight of stairs to see a young woman that was barely even 18 strapped to a table.

"Please let me go! some one help me!" she said while fighting against her restraints.

Ki quickly put her hand over the girl's mouth and in hushed whisper said. ""Shut... The... Fuck... Up..."

The girl nodded her head at Ki returned the favor in kind. by letting go of the girls mouth and continued to walk towards a exit.

"you can't just leave me here you saw the bodies didn't you." The girl said in fear.

"Yeah I did and that's why I'm getting the fuck out of here." Ki said as she didn't even care to look back at the girl.

"Wait... I know the way out." the 18 year old said in a low shout.

Hearing this Ki turned around on her Heels and walked back to the torture table.

"So how can I help you my new BFF."

"You can start with takeing off these fucking restraints."

As Ki was about to undo the binds both women heard the loud slam of a door.

"You see all the knife's over at the far wall over there." the girl nudged her head in the direction she was talking about.

"That will take to long and he's coming." Ki said while looking back and fourth down to the restraints and back up to the top of the staircase.

"you ready for us yet baby. cause us and our cock are ready for you. uh hehehe Ah Hahaha!"

Ki stopped in her tracks she knows that goofy laugh any where there was no way of mistaking it. she didn't want to know what her brother looked like now.

"Why did you stop for? he's coming." she said in fearful panic that is quite understandable for someone in her position.

"I'm sorry." Ki said while backing away in terror.

"What no!! you can't do this!!"

"I-I c-can't help you." Ki said as she looked for some were to hide.

"No! You fucking bitch!!"

Ki ran off into the dark and hidde behind two barrels that were full of severed limbs.

"Shh... please stay a while we promise... we won't keep you long... We'll keep you forever." Ki's Brother said as he made his way to the screaming and begging girl.

He ripped off the girl's minnie skirt along with her panties. then he took a rusty knife from his apron, and slowly put the blade of the knife inside of the girl's vaginal cavity. making her screams go to painful whimpers.

Then he slowly slid out the knife making sure to scrape it against the side of her walls. drawing blood affter he slowly took the blade out of the girl. he opens his mouth a little bit. to let his tongue witch is twice the size of a normal human's, and as he walked to the other side of the room. he licked off her juices and blood from the blade.

"Humm how succulent... virgin pussy is always our favorite." he said with a smile showing off his sharp yellow teeth.

Ki was disgusted at what ever her brother had turned into. He was now eight feet tall and very muscular the complete opposite of what he was when he died.

Now he was horribly disfigured, and what parts of him that aren't burned. were extremely pale as if his skin has never been touched by the sun.

His once silky smooth long straight light brown hair hung down his head to his shoulder blades in thin patches. his face wasn't even burned but looked as if some mad scientist was trying to testing his surgical skills. only to end up tearing his face apart only to stitch it up to do it all again. he was also wereing a bloody butcher's apron with nothing on underneath it.

Then he took off his apron reveling his giant erection. he continued to walk over to the wall. where his collection of knives hung upside down by chains.

He grabbed a large bread knife with a crudely made jagged blade. that was covered in dryed up blood.

He walked back to the girl who is now screaming and crying at this point. Ki's brother stroked the girl's hair moving her bangs out of her eyes.

"P-p-please let me g-go." she sobbed

He tilted his head down a little bit then he said in a condescending tone of voice. "Wait can you repeat that one more time... oh and beg this time."

"your fucking psychopath!" she said while at almost on the verge of tears.

He grabbed her by the mouth in a vise like grip and said "No! No! No! we said beg!! you whore!!"

" huh Be calm... be cool." he said in between inhales and exhales.

"Now let's try this again. if you don't do as we say we will get angry then we will rip your jaw off do you understand us."

The girl nodded then he let go of her but she didn't say anything she began to lightly cry. this did nothing but make him lose his shit again.

"Beg!! you fucking bitch!! we!! said!! beg!!" he yelled so loud that Ki could of swore the barrels that she hidde behind almost tipped over.

"I-I just want t-to g-go home p-please let me g-go." she said while braking down into tears.

Ki's brother grinned savagely, and learned in closer and stroked the tears from her eyes and said. "hmm... no." the chance to curse him do to him violently.

the girl didn't even ha shoving his member down her throat. makeing her gag on her own saliva and his pre cum. he let out a hardy laugh as he released his seed inside of her throat. He pulled out of her mouth leaveing her barely conscious.

"Did you enjoy yourslf as much as we did? hmm we think you did." he saide while patting the top of her head.

She wasn't able to speak but that didn't deter him from talking nonetheless.

"huh what was that I can't hear you with all my cum in your mouth."

She coughed out some of his cum and managed only two words. "Fuck... you"

"Waht a dirty little whore I found." he snekerd at his own sick joke.

He walked to the end of the table, and climbed onto it. before he inserted himself inside of her he said. "I really think your going to enjoy this my little doll." she jolted awake with a scream of sheer agony.

"Yes that's it scream for me." he said as he thrusted him self inside of her even deeper and harder than before.

"No!! stop!!"

"Don't stop... oh you are such a nasty little slut."

Then he slit her throat with the bread knife. while he was rapeing her, she bleed to death within seconds but he still didn't stop even after she died until he climaxed.

After he finished up inside of the dead girl he dismounted her, and put his apron back on and sat on the end of the table and said. "That was a good fuck... I think we found our new favorite doll." he said the last part of his sentence while rubbing her thigh as if she was a priceless artefact.

"Mommy a-a-always said sharing is caring." he said in a loveing yet insane tone of voice while he rocked back and forth.

"That's my boy go on." he said in a demented yet motherly tone while setting like a woman.

"No! this is fucking sick! stop it!!" he stood up and shouted out in his true personality.

"Shut the fuck up!! you annoying piece of shit!" the rapeist personality said as he took back control.

After he finished his conversation with his other personalities. he unlatched the restraints and dragged the girl's body back up the stairs. by her long raven black hair to the room with hooks to be presumably placed on a hook.

After he left Ki got out of her hideing spot and ran for an exit, but it would seem that running would prove to be the wrong course of action. for she heard her brother's voice calling out to her.

"Hey get back Here!! You cunt!! m-mommy d-d-didn't say you c-can leave us!!" the more lovingly yet insane of the personalities yelled. only this time it lacked the gentleness from before.

He didn't even look back as she could her his foot steps getting closer. she did manage to make it to the door. she didn't even bother to use the door nob as she threw all of her body weight into the door.

It didn't budge so she did it again, and then when she was about to do it a third time. she heard her brother behind her to witch she froze in place.

"Hello dear my name is Dorris. would you be a dear as too kindly step away from that door please." the motherly voice stated calmly.

"R-Run Ki!! get out of here!!" he barely managed to yell out a warning.

He didn't need to tell her twice she didn't want to see how long he could stay in control.

"Hey!! what the fuck are you doing!! that's our piece of ass!!"

It almost broke her heart that her brother's true personality. is now trapped inside of his own body as just another mood swing.

Busting through the door into the same hallway that she was chased into by her crazy mom.

"When I get a hold of you big sis!! you will be our very own personal fuck doll!!" the rapeist personality said not bothering hide the lust for his own sister.

She wasn't fast enough to get up, and shut the door. as he grabbed her by the ankle and began to drag her back into his layer.

As he was dragging her back into the room, she grabbed onto the door frame and begin to kick at him.

"Haha I always wanted to fuck my own sister's tight little ass and pussy!! now I finally get to." he giggled like a madman.

He then forgoes dragging her. he grabs her other foot as like with her other foot. she kicked him in what little of a mouth he had left. he pulls her off the door frame with one hard tug.

As soon as she hit the ground she was back in his layer. he picked her up with one hand by the throat and pinned her up against the nearest wall. lifting her at his eye level.

Not to kill her but to incorporate her for killing her was not his intentions. for his reasons were far more sinister. he leaned his disfigured face closer to her's and said. "don't worry I'll be gentle." then he put his mouth over her's and slithered his tongue down to the back of her throat.

Then everything went black.

* * *

Ki sprung out of bed with her hands wrapped around a Commissars neck. soon as she realized who it was she was attempting to kill. she quickly stopped what she was doing.

"What do you want." she said in a cold tone of voice.

The Commissar struggled to his feet while rubbing at his bruised throat. once on his feet he spoke.

"The Inquisition has requested for your presence at the main flagship. go to the ship bay and wait there."

Ki walked out of the trenches all the while receiving sneers. she walked up to the landing bay to find a gunship landing.

The loading dock lowers and a group of gray knights walked out following by a older gentleman who she guessed was an Inquisitor walk up to Ki.

"Greetings you must be Amelia Aurelius." The Inquisitor said in a uncaring manner.

"Enough with the pleasantries Inquisitor let's get this done with already." Ki said rudely.

"Usually most soldiers would be claiming that they did nothing wrong." he said still with that uncaring face of his.

"Captain Elijah leave a contingency of your men here to assist the Black Templars and the Sisters Of Battle, incase of another ork attack." The Inquisitor said without looking away from Ki with a screwtunisng gaze.

"As you wish Inquisitor." the Gray Knights captain says as he turns to one line of his unit.

"You lot will stay here. to assist the forces stationed at this base. until further notice understood!" after stating his orders he turned back looking at the two humans.

"Yes! sir!" the group of Space Marine's said in unison and Marched off into a nearby trench.

"Now after you Ma'am." the inquisitor gestured to the gunship.

Ki walked inside of the gunship followed by the captain Elijah and the Inquisitor with the exception of 7 Gray Knights.

* * *

**1 hour later on the flagship**

Ki was led down a hallway. "this way." the Inquisitor said as he opened a door. that is flanked by two stormtroopers on ether side of it. Ki assumed this to be her interrogation room.

"In here." She had no say so, so she did as she was told.

She entered a windowless room with a table in the center of the room. she took her seat as the Inquisitor shut the door. and made his way to the table and took his seat across from her.

"Are you sure you shouldn't have the Gray's captain in here with you." Ki said in a mocking tone to witch the Inquisitor did not take to kindly to this.

"You sound quite confident in your skills. yes you may kill me. but you would die the very second you step foot out side of the room."

"Now let us discuss what happened after you killed the demon."

"What is there to discuss about I'm sure that my. "comrades" have already told you."

"Yes I have but I must have your side of the story. so do not test my pashints."

With a sigh of annoyance she spoke.

"I was going to take one of it's teeth."

"Why would you do that."

"I was going to take a trophy. but as I was about to take what was mine it's eyes opened. but it didn't kill me but it did say I was going to pay."

"Stop it spoke to you." the Inquisitor's brows furrowed at this. "what did it say to you speak and do chose your words carefully."

"It said that I do not care that you are the great Tzeentch's niece." she said knowing what she did to herself. she was many things but a liar she was not.

Ki does know that Tzeentch is the father of lies. the same goes for his demons and followers. but that demon, seemed to be telling the truth. she could just tell when someone or something was lying by looking deeply into their eyes.

"What did you just say. I highly suggest that you do not joke about such a thing."

"I am not joking that is what it said."

"Enough of this foolishness!" the Inquisitor got up from the table and began to walk towards the door.

"what we're done."

"I see no point if you are going to lie about what truly happened. so the next time I come back in this room I will use more unpleasant methods. but not before giving you another chance to confess to your heresy." with that he left without another leaveing a stormtrooper.

* * *

**Ki's P.O.V one hour later**

I'm not going to be fucking tortured after telling the truth then executed.

wait a second I know how to get out of this hole I'm in.

"Hay trooper boy can you come here for a second."

"Quite heretic."

"Aww don't be that way say have you ever been with a woman." I said in my best seductive voice.

"Wh-what are you on about."

"You see it's been years since I did it." I said as I got up and stretched showing off my ample breasts.

"Hay set your ass back down."

"Come on baby you know you want to." I said as I bent over the table making sure to sway my ass tempting him even more.

He gulped and leaned his gun against the wall and walked over. to place both of his hands on ether side of my hips. rubbing his erection against my ass.

I suppressed the urge to vomit I stood up and turned around. and placed my arms around his neck and whispered in to his ear. "why don't you take off that helmet of yours off soldier boy."

To my surprise the dumbass actually did as I said.

"How about you get on your knees and suck my dick before we do anything else." he said as he placed his helmet on the table and unzipped his fly.

I kissed him but as I was kissing him. I took his plasma pistol out of his holster. then I broke the kiss and placed the barrel of his gun in his mouth and pulled the trigger.

"I'm not sorry I'm saving myself for Khârn." Just the thought of that chaos marine. Fucking me made me so excited to meet him.

Alright let's get out of here.

* * *

**No one's P.O.V**

She walked to the door and knocked on the door. witch the other stormtrooper opened the door. he was grabbed by his neck with one hand and lifted off the ground. making eye contact with Ki she crushed his throat and threw the man's body. to the wall adjacent to the interrogation room.

She made her way down the hallway as she walked by the window. too see they were in the warp. she didn't stop to admire the view. it's ether stay here get tortured and then killed or take her chances with the warp.

At this point she rather take her chances.

Avoiding space marines and any crew members. she made her way to the ejection pod's chamber. when she found an ejection pod that she was going to use only to find that it needed a code. (God damn Blade Runner shit.) she cursed at herself.

Ki walked out of the room in search of an Adeptus Mechanicus tech priest. if any one knows the code it would be one of them.

After 6 minutes of searching she found a tech priest fiddling with one of the servo skulls.

She snuck up behind him and wrapped her right arm around his neck and said in a very threatening tone. "If you make a sound I will break your neck nod if you understand."

He nodded as much as someone with a arm around their neck would.

"Now let's take a walk to the ejection pod's chamber."

They made their way to the Ejection pod chamber without any incidents. they reached the ejection pod chamber and stopped at an ejection pod. of Ki's choosing she pushed him to the ground.

"Get up and type in the code to this one." she said in a aggresive manner.

He got up and typed in the code as fast as his augmented fingers would allow. the pod's door opened with a resounding hiss.

As she was about to get in the priest grabbed her by the wrist.

"If you want to keep that hand I suggest you let go." She proclaimed with a indifferent expression, but did not hide the anger within her voice.

"Please take me with you."

Ki turned around and said. "Why should I."

"Because they will kill me for helping you." he said while looking over his shoulder.

She sadistically smiled and said. "you know what come on you go in first."

"Th-thank you." he said and began to walk towards the pod's console.

Ki stood behind him looking at what he was doing and he was definitely not. typeing in a location but she humored him a bit more.

"What are you typeing."

"Cordnets."

"Ahah!! Haha!! Hahaha!!"

"What is so funny."

"Ah how stupid do you truly think I am."

"What in the name of the Machine God are you on about."

"It does not matter what the location is the warp and it's gods. are the one's that deside where your craft ends up at."

"No this isn't what you th-" he is cut off by Ki's hand on what could be considered. a face if it wasn't covered in mechanical augmentations.

She added a little bit more pressure making the priest scream. as his many mechanical augmentations were being squeezed into his head.

"Do you know what I hate more then Psykers and cowards do you."

"Well let me tell you seeing how it is I'm crushing your skull and all." Ki said as she leaned down towards his face.

"It's a liar." then the priest's screams were silenced by a sicking crack. followed by the sound of his body falling to the ground.

She didn't even care to stick around she got inside the pod. and shut the door. and strapped herself in and kicked the eject button destroying it.

The pod was sent hurdling into the warp.

* * *

**Ki's P.O.V**

I felt the pod land on something. okay I'm ether on a demon world. or I'm dead and my hell is to be stuck in this dammed pod.

So I took my buckles off. I fell to the floor I guess I don't quite have my land legs back just yet.

I got up and pushed open the door I am blinded by the light. but after my eye sight returned back to normal, I see the place from my dreams in my past life.

I walk a bit further out side of the safe embrace of my ejection pod. I see a massive castle and I feel drawn to it. my feet do not obey my mind as the next thing I knew I was walking to that castle.

As my feet forced me to keep walking I see thousands of Flesh hounds and Blood letters. just standing there watching me and the strangest thing is. that I know what their names are and every single one of them. are bowing on their knees bowing as if before a long lost princess has returned to her home.

As I approached the front gates were I see two Bloodthirsters standing in front of them. next I see skulltaker wereing a badass sleeveless coat that appears to be made of skulls. most of which belonging to humans with the usual sword that is common of bloodletters to have. approaching me but as I came to a stop. some random bloodletter that I don't care to Identify, but I'm pretty sure I have killed him before. runs out of the crowd of bloodletters with his sword raised to strike me down.

But he didn't even make it within 20 feet of me. because his head was cut from his body by Skulltaker. then he turned around and walked over to me until he was at a respectful distance away from me.

He dropped to one knee and bowed his head before me.

"Welcome home my lady. your father awaits your presence at the top of the brass citadel... upon the skull throne."

I say the only thing I could manage to say.

"what?"

* * *

**_Sorry for the cliff hanger_****_ guys._**

**_Y_****_es I know the beginning is very disturbing and trust me it will only get worse._**

**_W_****_ow a certain prince of pleasure and lust must be very placed._**

**_W_****_ell It seems Ki's a badass on the outside but _****_is pretty fucked in the head._**

**_I_****_f you don't know who skulltaker is. just look up warhammer lore and you'll find out._**


	4. Chapter 4

**_There's no action in this chapter just dialogue._**

* * *

As Ki and Skulltaker walked through the court yard. she saw that there was no other demons, patrolling the castle.

_"Dose something trouble you milady." _Skulltaker says in concern.

"huh oh nothing I was just looking. I was also wondering why Khorne has no other demons in here."

_"Only those who he deems get to roam. the halls of the brass citadel."_ Skulltaker said as he walked up a flight of stairs.

Ki was about to step on the stairs but she noticed. that the stairs were made up of skulls and skeletons. She pays this no mind to the fact that she is walking up a staircase made up of dead people.

"Skulltaker how long until we get to the throne." Ki said as she walked up next to him while keeping peace with him.

_"Not long now milady."_ Ki was trying to wrap her mind around were she is and especially after hearing. that she is the daughter of a god let alone the daughter of one of the four chaos gods.

(Wait dose this actually mean. Ahhh my head hurts. Wait a second does this mean that my own father manipulated me. into killing my family I'll ask him when I see him.) Ki thought while observing her surroundings.

Then they stop at the massive doors of the throne room. where a bloodthirser is standing in front of the door keeping guard.

The Bloodthirster kneeled down and bowed his head as soon as he saw Ki.

"**Milady it is a great honor. I will open the doors at once."**He stood up to his full height, and opened the doors that led into The giant throne room.

The bloodthirster turned around and stepped to the side and continued kneel. Skulltaker was doing the same.

She heard a thunderous and demanding voice. that would make Conan the Barbarian turn around and run away with his tail between his legs.

"Daughter come to me"

"Yes! father!" she said with conviction

"Bye Skulltaker oh and thanks... for saveing my life." she said as she kissed him on the cheek.

_"I was doing as my lord commanded of me I am not worthy of such praise milady." he said as he was still bowing._Ki turned around and ran through the doors. they slammed shut behind her by some invisible force.

The hall was lit by torches and at the end of the hall there sat a throne with skulls under it looking over the realm.

Just like in her dreams. but it was actually happening.

As she steps before the skull throne. all of a sudden the skulls moved all around her forming a platform under her feet for her to stand on.

After the platform was created it began to move around to the front of the throne. She stood before her father to witch she saw was clad in black, bronze and blood red armor. most of it was Bronze. his face was even obscured by a great helm.

"It is quite pleasant to see that you look just as beautiful as blood."

"Yeah what a great family reunion."

"In deed."

"Does something trouble you daughter." Khorne said in a fatherly tone but lacked the love of a father.

"whe-where y-you the."

"What is it child speak." he said out of boredom. of having to waste his time with this mortal that he calls a daughter.

"Were you the voice in my head telling me to kill my family."

"Yes" he answered simply tired of this conversation all ready.

"W-why!!"

"dose a father need a reason to speak to his daughter."

"You made me kill them my family. because you what... wanted to have a father, daughter talk."

You!! Son of a bitch!!"

"Watch it you petulant child if you insult me again. I will flay the skin from your bones Daughter or not!!" he yelled out of anger that his child would dear talk to him in such a manner.

His anger was so potent that it made the realm shift and the volcanoes erupted. the rivers and lakes of blood became aggressively more violent.

Ki did not tremble before the blood god only grew silent. just looking at her father in the eyes. with hate in her heart.

"I didn't make you do anything you always had those feelings for those mortals. that you call. "family" he spat at the word as his anger subsided. when he gazed at his many blood rivers flowing with fresh blood.

"No! I didn't!" she protested.

"You can lie to everyone else daughter. but you cannot fool me."

"You put those feelings there!!"

"You still rejected the truth."

"But how my mother was human from another dimension." Ki said in confusion. of how in the golden throne. she would be haveing a simple chat with a God that just so happens to be her father.

"When you were born I gave some of my essence to you." he said while losing his patience once again. but he just taped his fingers on the arms of his throne.

"What made me so special out of billions of other babies?"

"Because I felt a connection with you. it appears that I was correct and Watching you slay my cowardly brother's greater demon was quite entertaining." he said this knocking that this would upset her.

"If you were watching then why didn't you do anything." Ki said mad at the fact that he was just watching.

"You wouldn't have died by such a wretched creature." Khorne simply replied back as if telling the weather.

"What if I had died."

"Then that would have meant that I was wrong and you week." he said in away that made her silent

"Week huh you basterd." she whispered to herself."

"Now to change that unsightly armor.

With that she is absorbed into a glowing red light. her armor is changed just a little bit. her helmet is now red with bronze horns.

Most of the armor was red, bronze. while the mid section aswell as the lowing cloth stayed black.

"Hmm red suits you much better."

Two power swords blade's were lodged into the floor of the platform she stood upon. Ki took a good look at them.

Both of the blades were double edged blades and were black as night. The guard is formed out of bronze with one red gem, settings in the middle of each guard.

The handles had skin wrappings on them. While the pummels were bronze skulls with glowing red eyes. signifying the lust for blood.

Ki picked them up and spun. them around in her hands, and put them on both sides of her hips.

"thanks for the-"

She doesn't get to finish her sentence as her face has had enough of her presence.

"Enough now go slaughter in my name. I'm tired of speaking to you now go."

Khorne said as he opened a the warp portal and sent his daughter through the portal.

Then he looked out upon his realm laughing at the site of a demon ripping apart another.

* * *

**_Sorry for the long update. guys it's because I've been sick as a dog for this past week. I'll try to make the next chapte_****_r lounger than this one._**

**_Ki's armor is pretty much the armor that is on the front cover of the story._**

**_There will be more action in the next chapter._**


End file.
